The Hostess
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Lucy leaves mysteriously for unknown reasons leaving on the day of the dragons disappearance. She returns five years later completely changed. Not only that but, Lucy disappears abruptly for various lengths of time and no one knows why... Except for maybe Lucy. Oh an did I forget to mention she has hidden her identity? Rated T for Lucy's foul language.
1. Her Return

A hooded female figured looked at the sign of Fairy Tail. She tsked and took her hood off revealing golden blonde hair streaked with black. Her chocolate brown eyes shone mischievously as she put her hood back on.

Walking in the, naturally blonde mage drew attention to herself as she arrogantly walked in ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her.

Finally a certain pink haired mage walked and demanded "Who are you and what is your business with fairy tail?!"

"Move," the blonde mage uttered as a reply.

The pink haired mage who was in her way stood defiantly in front of her. He stood there silently.

"You. Are. In. My. Way." She said emphasizing every word slowly as if speaking to a child. She glared at him and said "So move."

"Who are you and what is your business with fairy tail?" He repeated.

The female mage smirked making the other male mage look at her confusion. She punched him in the stomach sending him flying. "Wouldn't you like to know? Natsu" she hissed sending shivers down many people's spines.

"What I your business here!?" A scarlet haired mage demanded rushing at the female mage. In a simple blast of magic Erza was sent flying at Natsu who was finally getting up. Everyone gasped at the figure or at least where she had stood a couple of seconds before. She had disappeared and everyone was confused. Natsu they could understand but Erza? Their Titania? How was that possible from one simple blast of magic?

Unknown to them the hooded figure was now in the master's office.

Makarov's back was to the figure and that was for one reason only, he already knew who she was. "So you've finally returned... Lucy"

And at that exact moment the figure shed her cape fully revealing her waist length wavy hair that was naturally a golden blonde but, now had black streaks and tips. Her hair lay behind her shoulders with a few strands that lay across her chest while her bangs were framing her face She had three helix piercings across her right ear, and a standard lobe one on both where two cross black cross earrings were. She was wearing a black and white striped bandeau , a black denim jacket, and baggy black jeans. There was an assortment of pockets and zippers along her jeans and there was a pair of chains hanging from her right pocket.

Lucy's POV

"I would love to say I it's good to be back Master M but, I may be a b**** but I am not a liar" I said nonchalantly shrugging.

"You said you wouldn't return for ten years at least, why are you back in half the time?" Master Markarov -or Master M as I liked to call him- asked.

I fake pouted and asked in a REALLY whiny voice -which I despise by the way- "What you aren't happy I came back early?"

"NO! It's just -" Master M tried to say before I burst into laughter cutting him off.

"Geez Master M I was just kidding" I said laughing in between words. "But, I didn't expect I would be able to master my new powers so soon."

Master nodded and asked "But, did you really have to do that to Natsu and Erza earlier? I mean isn't that just a bit harsh?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Oh please Erza and Natsu can handle a bit of rough housing. I was even nice and didn't use full strength!" My tone darkened as I said "Besides it's nothing like what he did to me five years ago."

"Still as stubborn as an ox with your grudges I see" Master M muttered before continuing "So you're ready to join fairy tail after all these years?"

"Of course Master M. I may hate Natsu's guts but, hey! I've got nothing against most of the other people." I said giving Master M a smirk. "Anyways old man got a stamp in here I don't think everyone else will be happy to see me right now"

Master M's eye twitched at the mention of old man but, nodded and pulled out a stamp. He automatically reached for where my old mark used to be but, I shook my head and pointed to the right side of my stomach. "Black if you please" I muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" He mumbled to himself as he placed the stamp in my chosen spot.

"I suppose you want me to reveal myself or something" I said walking towards the door. I paused at the door to look at Master M. I was surprised as I saw his intense gaze on me.

"What happend? Why did you change so much?" He asked. My hands started to shake involuntarily "None of your business!" I snapped before stalking out the door.

I let two or three tears fall before I regained my composure and headed downstairs. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

Gray's POV (Guess why?*winkwink*)

Everyone in the guild was surprised. Actually surprised in an understatement, we basically all died because of shock I mean flamebrain I understand but Erza? That's almost impossible! Although everyone was angry at the female mage there was something about her that reminded me of someone.

The voice almost sounded like... Lucy. But, no it couldn't have been especially since Lucy was kind and caring not that hostile...person we just met. I mean Lucy may have been strong but, she was in no way as powerful as Erza.

Everyone was just getting over the shock and getting up before we saw a blonde mage -well not completely blonde her hair was streaked with black- baggy jeans, black jean jacket and a bandeau top but wait!? Was that the fairy tail mark on her stomach? I don't recognize her...? Well I actually haven't seen her face yet but, she had that dyed waist length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes?

As she passed me she looked almost exactly like...Lucy but, no that can't be true plus Lucy had more of a cute look going for her than punk...

As she passed me I almost called out to her but, I stopped myself and just watched her walk to the bar Mira for some water. I froze, that voice from earlier! It didn't take long for the guild to put one and one together except for maybe Natsu who's as smart as a rock. She was that girl from earlier, and she was a member of fairy tail!?

The girl turned around and asked "Watcha' all staring at?" Everyone looked away and blushed. It all surprised us when Wendy walked up and asked "What's your name?" She was looking down at the floor probably shy approaching someone with such an aggressive air to them.

"Ahhh Wendy my name is L-" The girl cut herself off before showing a small smirk along with a wink. "I'm not gonna tell ya'. You'll have to guess"

"Ehhhh!" Was The guilds reply. "Well c'mon shoot away" the girl said. Everyone sweat dropped. How the heck are we supposed to guess her name I mean without a single hint?! I mean that's impossible.

Lucy POV

Awwww it was SO funny to see the look on their face as soon as I said they had to guess. I sighed and said "Alright I'll give you a hint it's between L and S ." As I said this I remained stoic. "My name has a short nickname" I hinted. It was true because he had always called me Luce and I decided if they didn't figure out my real name I would give them the fake name of Loreli with the nick name of Loe. But, for the final hint I was stumped I mean the two names I had chosen I couldn't say the number of letter but, saying it started with the letter L would give away to much. OH! I got it and I said "The first letter in my name is closer to L than R." Which means they would have to go through L, M, N, and O names. I heard some of the people groan. I smiled innocently and chuckled to myself. "You've got three days people! If you don't guess my name no prize if you do... I'll tell you a secret and give you one wish I can fulfill. Please keep them reasonable!"

I knew people weren't very interested in the secret part but the wish thing... I think I saw some gleams in some of these people's eyes. I then felt something stirring inside of me. "Oh well duty call's see you guys tomorrow!" I said and walked out of the guild heading towards the forest. My eyes were already glowing gold as I walked towards the forest. Damn it stupid impatient dragons!

We heard that several voices chimed together.

OH SHUT UP and let me get to Drakonis first!

My eyes fully glowed gold and I opened a glowing gold portal. As I stepped in I was transported in to Drakonis the dragon realm.

"You finally arrived" A menacing voice growled. I glared at the dragon with dark, iron scales...before punching him in the face. "WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU YO F****ING DRAGON!? WHY AM I HERE WHEN I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ACTUALLY ENJOYABLE THAN SEEING YOUR STUPID METAL FACE IRON HEAD!? HUH? GIVE ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD F****ING BEING HERE!?" I shouted and cursed at the metal dragon Metalicana or as I usually called him iron head or metal face.

As Iron Head was getting back up I saw a flame coloured dragong named Igneel or Flame Brain, or Ash face, or Squinty Eyes as I called him laughing his a** off in the background. "And why are you laughing flame brain?" Iron Head and I asked simultaneously. We glared at each other before glowering at Ash Face.

"You getting beat up in one punch from a girl" Flame Brain guffawed "And you swearing your head off at Metal Face!" By now both of the dragons had changed into human form. Metalicana looked like a more maturer version of Gajeel and Igneel looked like Natsu exempt he had a shorter more neat and tidy look to him with his short red hair and suit.

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH FACE!?" Iron Head roared in reply.

"You wanna fight Metal Head!?" Squinty Eyes retorted.

Just as thing were about to get entertaining a flash of blue hair and the two men were sprawled on the floor with large bumps forming on their heads. I giggled seeing the woman who now stood between the two men who were just about to brawl a few second earlier. The woman had waist blue length hair and sky blue eyes. She had a flowy baby blue dress that moved with every single breeze.

"Ah hello Grandine!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh my Lucy I didn't realize you were here!" Grandine said. Yep it's just Grandine she's like a nicer, easier to approach Erza. Plus she's like a second mom to me now. Anyways I smiled at her. "Oh my how was your trip to fairy tail dear?" She asked. I snorted and although I knew she disapproved of the unladylike like gesture I saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

"It was absolutely wonderful!" I announced sarcastically. I saw her smile sadly before stepping over her mate which was Mr. Flame Brain by the way! Oh yeah I forgot to mention that... Oops...?

"Tell me everything" She said dragging me over to a table in the garden where she sat down and clasped my hands. Effectively playing the part of the concerned mother.

"Well..." I began and then I told her everything.

* * *

And we end here! This is the reason why my Life isn't a Fairytale chapter isn't out yet! I got this idea and thought you guys would like it so here we are! Did you like it? Was my descriptions and stuff ok? Review your opinion I whatever! Soooo,thanks reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! Just so you know there will be romance later on... Give, me ideas on who you want!

Yours Truly,

Clarissa Hunter


	2. Celest's Call

Celest's Call

Lucy POV

"And so, that's what happend. Oh and Ash Face? Your son's a real bakka" I said finishing my tale and adding an amusing detail.

"Not news to me" Flame Brain mumbled rubbing the bump his mate had just made on his head. I laughed making the two male dragons stare at me. This made me roll my eyes at the two male dragons confusion.

As I did this I remembered something "Oh yeah why did you call me here Iron Head?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice grabbing Iron Head by his collar. I saw him shiver and I smiled a sweet smile knowing I could make the 'great' Metalicana afraid. I saw him almost relax thinking I would do to much and then I smirked...threw him through the wall.

"Now you how about you tell me Flame Brain why I am here" I demanded doing the ever so feminine pose where you jut out a hip and place a hand on it. As I did this pose I glared at him with an intent to kill if he didn't tell me. Now this is where I got my nickname of "Death's Angel" among the dragon realm.

I saw squinty eyes sweat bullets a he stuttered out "W-w-w-w-well t-t-t-there w-w-was

s-something Celest wanted to tell you." He gained more confidence as he spoke losing the stutter. I just had to smirk at that.

"Thank you for telling me" I said in that ever so, despicable sickly sweet voice. I then punched him into Metalicana just as the Iron Head was getting up. "Thanks Iron Head for nothing!"

I walked towards the meadow of Eternal Night(Not an original name I know but, hey!). The meadow was only lit by starlight and the moon. The perfect place for the Celestial Dragon would stay. I smiled at the thought of my mentor Celest. She reminded me a lot of my birth mother.

I thought about the hill she watches the stars on. It's a pretty good for a stargazing position. Now that I was thinking so, much about Celest I wonder what she has to talk to me about... Maybe she just wants to catch up since we haven't seen each other in a month since I was training with Grandine so, I could heal myself and others while Celest was on one of those Dragon-missions-that-you-aren't-good-enough-to-go- on things. I was getting bored of just being in my own world so, I looked around at the other Dragon's 'territory' or whatever they call them.

I saw the Igneous Lands. An area made entirely of igneous rock with a few still active volcanoes here and there. Flame brain likes it hot!

There were also the ore mines that had iron, and assortment of other metals. That wasn't Iron Head's realm. No his was a junkyard of sorts that had every single shape and size of things all steel.

There was Fairy Hills. No not the Fairy tail people apartment or whatever. This is Grandine's territory and it has REAL fairies that dance around there. It's a truly magical place there. It's nice to sit there and read with the wind blowing around you. Ahhhhh... Now I want to go! Ah well though! When Celest calls she calls and when she calls you answer the demand.

I had finally reached the meadow of eternal night my home for the first fifteen months of my stay in the dragon world. I had trained under Grandine, Celest, Flame Brain, and Iron Head for fifteen months each except I meshed Flame Brain's and Iron Head's time together so, that was for thirty months. Guess from which fifteen months I got my monstrous attitude from? The deadly one from Celest, the strict one from Grandine, and my barbaric, I'll kill you side from Iron Head and Flame Brain. So, trick question it was all of the five years I spent in the Dragon Realm.

I kept on walking and finally came upon the Meadow of Eternal Night'. I saw a lady with whitish silver curly hair. Her eyes were a golden amber a her skin was fair not tan at all. She had a white chiton sort of thing on and I almost said "What the h*** are you wearing lady!?" But, I instead said "Hi?" I facepalmed mentally at how stupid I sounded. The lady smiled at me and I realized who it was.

"CELEST!" I yelled and then I ran up to hug her. Good thing she still had her dragon strength in human form or else I probably would've knocked us into the next territory -no joke I mean it-.

"Ah hello Lucy!" Celest said hugging me back.

"I missed you" I whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too" She whispered back.

Celest's POV

My -or at least adopted- daughter's keys burned in the pocket of my chiton. I had taken Lucy's keys when we had begun training because it would hard to learn the magic we were teaching her. She obliged but was reluctant to do so and then I knew how much these keys meant to her.

I smiled into my daughter's hair. "Lucy you know why you are here right?" I asked quietly.

She pulled away and looked up at me before saying "Kind of but, its pretty vague. 'Cause Ash Face only told me you wanted to see me after I threatened him and punched Iron Head into the wall."

I laughed. Yes my daughter was definitely a mini-me and I smiled at the thought before being brought back to reality by me daughter's voice.

"So why did you want to see me?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath and showed her her keys "I wanted to give you these." I saw her eyes lit up and I smiled at her weakly "But, it also means your training is finished and you have to decide whether you want to live on earth or here."

Here beautiful chocolate brown eyes darkened and she looked at me sharply "If you live here you gain the traits of a dragon slayer and..." I wanted to stop but, I saw her raise an eyebrow and I knew she wouldn't let it go if I didn't tell her.

I sighed and mumbled "You have to get a mate..."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked I put a hand to my right ear. "Oh sorry" she whispered looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it Lucy" I whispered back.

"But seriously?" She asked.I nodded and she groaned "This is possibly the stupidest thing I have heard of in my life." I giggled. Such a straightforward daughter...

"You could also go to earth land and stay the same" I whispered softly.

"Ugh" She groaned "Both horrible choices" she grumbled. I laughed again and smiled at her before patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry you still have three two days to decide" I said hoping to comfort her. She blinked owlishly at me before bursting into a cackle.

"That's just cant be a coincidence!" She said "I gave the guild three days to guess my name other than Master M! Plus I was counting today!" It was my turn to blink owlishly.

"You're making them guess your name?" I asked suspiciously. I was almost certain my daughter had an ulterior motive with this.

"Yep!" Lucy replied

"Why?"

"Because..." She said smiling deviously "They're fun to toy with." I stared at her not in disgust, anger, or bewilderment more of a confused emotion but, then again not quite... I just kept on staring at her wondering where and when did she begin thinking of humans of playthings.

Lucy POV

My mother kept on looking at me as if she was searching for my soul. I know this sounds creepy but, she can actually see your soul. Since I'm in a pretty nice mood other that stupid mate or earth thing...

Well ok so, there are five main colours for five types of souls.

The first type is the basic neutral type that is coloured foresty green. They have either done nothing special in their lifetime or they are children's who's paths have not been chosen yet. That colour is usually found from new borns to one year olds.

The second type is a white mixed with silver and grey. These souls have done many good things but, are still tainted with acts of misbehaviour as a child. They can be found usually in the middle of a persons life if they have done more good than bad.

The third type is a purple with strands of white mixed in. These are souls that have done more bad than good but, are not truly evil. They would probably be petty thieves or someone who has murdered one person.

The fourth and fifth are the opposites. The fourth is a pure white. Someone who is untainted with the misbehaviours of a child even! There have been a few souls scattered across the centuries that have managed to obtain this status. The souls who have obtained this status of purity have been priests who have gained favour from Celest. Oh and my mother who was the purest human soul to have ever walked on earth. Guess I'm a disappointment huh? The fifth was just recently been discovered or turned completely to evil. Their souls are pitch black. The two have gained the status of completely and utterly evil are no other than the dark wizard Zeref and the evil dragon Achnolgia.

What's worse is that Achnolgia is a dragon and all dragons are at least supposed to be neutral to remain in the dragon realm a pure place untainted from the presence of humans. Oh well except the few souls who have been allowed to see the Dragon realm. I think I might be the second human -the first being my mother- to ever live in this realm for any period of time.

There are also other souls like the ones of monsters who are black since they were mostly created out of pure black magic. They don't really count as souls though apparently. Also celestial spirits have gold souls as they are pure and made of starlight. I asked Celest a while back why they were pure seeing as Loke had been anything but, pure. She had just laughed and said "They have pure hearts. They are made of the purest substance known to dragons, starlight. Although there actions may not be alway pure they're pure at heart... I think." We laughed after that and since I still had my keys at the time we received angry thrashing from Loke's key, that had only made us laugh harder.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Celest's voice asked me something and what she asked made my heart stop and my body freeze.

She had asked "Have you been in contact w-w-w-with A-Ac-Ach-**_Achnolgia_**?" She stuttered and I saw the tears starting to well up at her mate -oops did I forget to mention the purest soul and the blackest, evilest, scummiest, I mean the darkest soul were mates?-. I could only give her a horror struck gaze.

And start playing that Piano piece from episode 32 was it?

TBC ...

* * *

Dear People,

How are you? Did you like this chapter? Anyways thanks for ready and schools starting in like a week so, GAH! I can't work on any of my stories much anymore. So sad :(. Anyways thanks for reading and see you next chapter for whichever story I decide to work on next! Don't forget to reveiw your opinion and check out the poll for my other story 'cause I can't really continue without anyone voting! So, vote, review and thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Clarissa Hunter


	3. Her Own Personal Stalker

Lucy POV(this will now be known as normal POV so, when the story starts automatically assume it's Lucy's POV unless stated otherwise)

"Have you been in contact w-w-w-with A-Ac-Ach-Achnolgia?" Celest asked stuttering while the tears of betrayal started to well up in her eyes. The work moved out from beneath me. I felt as if I was falling when I was really just standing there, frozen, moth agape as if I wanted to speak but, couldn't find the words. But, no that wasn't what it was. My body had shut down and I could feel the urge to faint eat away at my conscious. I just wanted to fade into black nothingness. I knew I would have to face the consequences if I stayed here. Instead I might as well just wait a month for things to cool down. I felt my hands move up and by the time Celest realized what I was doing I was already don't the enchantment. My body spread into to tiny particles as I whisked me away to the place I'm supposed call "home".

I could hear Celest shouting at -me not angrily but, desperately as if she was trying to get me to come back. I had landed in the forest and was dangerously close to town... oh well Anyways although I could come to the Dragon Realm at any time the dragons could only forcefully send me there once every month. The could contact me if I allowed them to but, seeing as they would probably start raging at me to come back I might as well turn my communications off while I still could. I smiled and patted my keys that were hidden away in my right pocket. Well at least I wouldn't be lonely when I was either threatened, challenged, pestered or ignored by the guild. I mean no that I would really care but, when you're in a crowd of that many people you may get a little depressed after being ignored or dislike even if your a bada** loner like me.

I realized I had been walking for a long time and I had ended up at the guilds front doors... "Ugh" I sighed as I looked at the rather extravagant guild. They really went all out after the games I mean a swimming pool? SERIOUSLY!? I sighed again and then I remembered the dolls they had made of me - or at least the old me and then I began to growl... I had the sudden urge to punch some thing or maybe even someone... I ignored it and I walked through the doors heading for the bar. It was more stomping than walking but, who cares as long as I don't break the floor I guess. Or maybe start an earthquake...? Oh well I guess I'll never find out.

I made it to the bar and I caught some of the other members staring at me. I guess they weren't her for that little episode... I wonder if that old man found out yet? Ohhhh he's going to be SO pissed. He's going to say "LUCY!" And go on with a huge a** lecture about how I shouldn't toy with humans and such. Ah well l don't really care but, what I need right now is something to think about other than that stupid idiotic decision I have to make. I mean seriously? A mate!? I haven't had a boyfriend in five years much less a life long mate!

God am I pissed right now... Oh wait I'm here already a well maybe I could get a job while I'm here... Let's see I should get a high paying job that isn't something that I need to do half a**ed. Hm there's find an ancient family heirloom for 200,000 or defeat a monster terrorizing a village or defeat a dark guild for 500,000 jewels...and the silver key Draco the Dragon! I quickly ripped off the job and slammed it in front of Mira making her jump. "This one please" I said being polite enough that she wouldn't go demon Mirajane on me. I mean I wouldn't want to cause a scene or anything defeating Fairy Tail's second strongest female mage!

She looked surprised as she saw what the job was. "You really want to go on this job alone?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course. I'll be fine so, don't worry about it" I said giving her a small smile. She did one of those Miss Fairy Tail smiles before marking it down and taking the request sheet. She smiled again before saying "Good luck um...?" She looked at me for help and I just laughed before I shook my head.

"Well bye" I said before walking out the door before heading toward the train station so I could get to...Oak town. A couple memories flashed through my mind and I frowned...

"I was so weak then..." I muttered before finally getting out of the guild. I sighed as I thought of when Phantom Lord had attacked the guild because of my dad. I was so, attached to everyone back then.

Gray's POV

I saw the 'new girl' walk up choose a job, hand it to Mira and then walk out. Why was it that this irked me I saw Mira's worried face. It wasn't unusual for her to worry about us but, this was a TRUE look of worry. I then noticed she had caught me staring and she now was smirking. She motioned me over and I didn't want Demon Mirajane watching me so, I obliged not that I wouldn't have...

As I reached her she smiled at me and I knew she was going to ask for something. I sighed and looked at her with eyes that clearly said 'Get on with it'. She giggled before saying "You know- um" she looked confused for something and I knew why. I mean that blonde wouldn't give us her name and was actually making us guess for it! I mean who does that? "Well um the new girl..." I motioned her onward as she paused me, just wanting to get this over with. "Well she went on a mission and I want you to watch over her... You know just in case." Mira finished with that little smile of her that stated 'do this for me or I will kill you' or it might've also said 'do it for me or else I'll start crying and the whole guild will kill you'. I grunted in response before heading towards the door to follow that trouble some blonde. I sighed again and again.

"I better not have to save her." I muttered

Elsewhere near the train station Lucy sneezed. "Hm is it cold season?" She muttered to herself.

Lucy POV

I sat in my booth looking out the window thinking about the decision I was to make. I huffed as the train stopped annoyed it had interrupted my thinking session. I walked out and began to walk towards the mayor's office in city hall. I felt like I was being followed or something and I don't know why...

I continued to walk before someone bumped into me. I turned around ready o kill something...or someone but, no one was there...?

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself before I continued on. I arrived soon enough and got some more useful information. I nodded and waved good bye before heading east towards the dark guild's hide out. I heard someone's footsteps and then I knew I was being followed. I saw a trail of clothes leading to a bush. I almost face facepalmed but, I couldn't hold in my groan of "Don't tell me!"

Gray POV

Pleasedontfindmepleasedontfindmepleasedontfindme I thought in silent prayer. I poked my head and saw there was no one there. I let out a breath of relief and turned around only to find big chocolate brown eyes meeting mine.

"So who you hiding from?" She asked. I screamed before jumping about five feet into the air and landing on my back. When I opened my eyes brown ones were there to meet me once again. I realized the owner of the pair of chocolate brown eyes was the girl I was supposed to be trailing her completely **_undetected_**.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked groaning mostly. She smiled at me sweetly and for a second I relaxed- but, just for a second before her sweet smile turned into a malicious grin that made me shiver involuntarily.

"Oh that depends... I promise to lower the pain if you tell me why I have my own personal stalker!" She replied sweetly although she had a slightly machoistic smile on her face. I just about knew then I was in for a world of pain either way... I didn't even really care she called me a perverted stalker because right now I knew this beautiful, busty girl could make me feel pain that could rival Erza and Mira combined!

"Um a-a-a-a-about t-t-t-that..." I stammered trying to find my voice. She laughed and looked at me again.

"Okay let me help you out there since you seem incapable of speech as of now. Was it Mira? Honestly speaking?" She asked staring deeply into my eyes. It felt she could see right through me and it wasn't exactly the manliest thing I've ever done but, I kinda, mighta maybe, sorta let out a whimper... Hm let's see face Mira's wrath or this beautiful girls? Let me think... I think I'll take my chances with Mira so, I nodded. The girl smiled at me and that was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

* * *

Dear People,

I am very sorry for this suckish ending. BUT, I did think of a new story idea and once I'm finished with writing this stuff I'll get started on it! Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so, far. I've had a little bit of WB here and there but, hey doesn't everyone? Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to reveiw! If you meet the requirements like the story so, far and then want to. Don't, do it if you don't want people! Clarissa out! :)


	4. The Rivals

Gray had finally woken up and we could continue on to the bandits hideout. I sighed looking at that man distastefully as he followed behind me a bit out of breath not fully recovered yet. I sighed once again and continued up reaching a little clearing that had trees surrounding all directions giving no sign of where I should go or not. I sighed and stopped making Gray bump into me. I held back the reaction of growling and looked at the trees in front of me. I took a deep whiff and caught something not the coppery smell of blood but, of something more pure like the dampness after a storm and the cool breeze before night comes.

I held out my hand to signal Gray to stop "Someone's here" I muttered tensing my muscles ready to pounce if someone attacked. "Who's there," I called building up the magic in my fists. I felt a disturbance in the air and heard the padding of feet against the ground. "Come out!" I blasted magic at the tree making it fall over.

I bared my teeth and listened carefully focusing magic into heightening my senses. "There you are," I whispered focusing on a burst of speed. I ran over and grabbed a blonde guy by the collar of his shirt. I looked at him and looked back at Gray asking You know who this guy is?"  
The blonde guy gaped at me while Gray laughed nervously telling me he was "Sting Eucliffe one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth."  
I look closer and remembered him from the Grand Magic games five years ago or something. "Oh right! The guy Natsu beat up!" I said snapping my fingers and finally remembering him. "Haha this guy sucked" I laughed dropping him to the ground.

The blonde guy FINALLY over his shock growled and stood up quickly glaring at me. "Well you seem to be forgetting about a certain blondie who was beaten by Minerva" he growled back.

I glared and almost reached for my keys. Stopping the motion I put my hand on my hip and glared at him and looked him up and down. "First of all she had a better sense of clothing and guilds than you, second she was smarter, and third of all you're blonde too idiot!" I exclaimed flicking him in the forehead. I had a feeling he was about to punch before his partner held onto his shoulder.

Rogue had formed from the shadows surprising Gray. I rolled my eyes and looked at the two dragon slayers. "What are you doing here?"

"Why should we-" Sting tried to say before being cut off by Rogue as Rogue said "Were on a mission." Sting growled at me and then Rogue. I rolled my eyes and did the hand it over sign making a furious Sting enraged and emotionless Rogue well... really he wast still just, emotionless. I took out the job I was doing, now we and put the two beside eachother. I groaned soon after earning quizzical looksfrom all three boys. I sighed and held the requests beside each other.

Although I'm not sure about Rogue I could see that the two other male mages were annoyed about having to work together. I continued walking on and looked back at them only to see them still standing there "Geez what are you waiting for a written invitation?!" I called out to them annoyed with their stupidity.

The stripper and lightbulb looked at me cluelessly. I sighed "We're doing the job together" I said in a nonchalant fashion continuing to walk towards the dark guild. Rogue followed silently, while the other two bickered following reluctantly.

We soon arrived at the edge of the forest where the dark guild's hideout was. Sting was surprisingly quiet as of now. Either he was giving me the silent treatment or he was focused on the mission although I prefer the latter I was fine with the other one too.

"You guys ready?" I whispered almost not speaking at all. They nodded and we ran towards the door bursting through. I growled as there were only thirty members or so plus of course the guild master up stairs. Members came running at us and I dodged every one of them heading upstairs.

Stings POV

What is that blondie doing!? She was ordering us around nod now she's running away!? Ah well I should've expected with Fairy Tail. It's too bad they get all the hot ones. Anyways I started to fight as guys ran at me. I had to use more magic than expected as these guys were pretty strong for a dark guild. When someone came at me with shadow magic I exchanged enemies with Rogue and continued to fight.

As we were finishing up blondie came down. I wanted to punch her or something with that little smirk on her face. Instead I asked, partly growling "What were you doing!?"

She rolled her eyes at me and ignored me saying "Lets head out" or whatever. I asked "What about the master?"

She looked at me and simply said "Already defeated him," I looked her up and down. What!? This stupid, idiotic, cute, hot looking- I mean blondie defeated the master?! I mean I'd his cronies down here were powerful what was HE like? While I was attending to my spinning thoughts the Blondie sighed. The dude from her guild asked "Whats wrong?"

"It took longer than I expected since he had twenty five guards up there... They should really update their information." She said nonchalantly while that Fairy twerps mouth dropped up and so, did mine. Rogue just looked slightly surprised and intrigued. That forced my mouth opened wider, my partner had a slice of emotion!?

The blondie started to walk and we just stayed there standing still until, she started yelling "WHAT ARE YOU F***ING DOING?! GET YOUR F***ING ASSES OVER HERE AND START MOVING!" We all jumped at the sound of her voice and started to walk forwards. I'm pretty sure Rogue and I were pleading in our minds for this walk to go by fast... We started walking to Oak town together... Which frankly wasn't on my list of things I want to do to/with Fairytail...as we walked a flash of gold caught my eye. I looked at blondie and surprisingly she was looking back. She had put a finger to her lips and was smiling a secretive smile. I blushed the blood rising embarrassingly fast to my cheeks. She giggled quietly and continued to walk onward now looking away. I felt really hot and embarrassed who the h*** was this girl?!

* * *

Dear ma People,

I'm sorry that I haven't update for a while. School started and I have LOTS of homework! Anyways thanks for still keeping this story followed I really appreciate it. Um well we left off in Stings point of view thinking who Lucy and probably who loud make the mighty Sting Eucliffe blush!? True I just didn't mention it. Oh and MWAHAHAHAHA to me for making a cliffhanger! Also where are Frosch and Lector? The truth is I have yet to come up with an excuse for why they aren't here... Soooo let's say they got hurt on their last mission?anyways Im thinking of doing these things(maybe): partnered with Gajeel, they have the same aura no? Gray will be one love interest(no Nalu this time sorry) and then maybe the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth? Anyways those are some things thatI thought would make the story a bit more interesting... Anyways if you reveiw about the story how about add some opinions of the future pairings and partnerships in this story? Anyways if you want to do it if you don't want to then don't! Anyways bye until the next chapter.  
Au Revoir,  
Clarissa~


End file.
